


you’re the one that i wanted to find

by badritual



Series: Season 15 Supernatural Codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, In Media Res, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Castiel, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Pre-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Requited Destiel, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Spoilers, super extremely jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual
Summary: The Castiel of old has fallen away like molted feathers, leaving behind a wholly new creation.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 Supernatural Codas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	you’re the one that i wanted to find

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and kinda cheesy!! ~~i suddenly don't remember if cas knows eileen/knows eileen is alive so for the sake of fiction, he doesn't.~~ i just rewatched the episode where they met so, uh, hasty edit time!!
> 
> how did cas come back? who knows, really!! it's not important!
> 
> title from "Green Eyes," by Coldplay.
> 
>  **ETA:** Ha ha ahah/

Castiel runs his fingers over the blocky letters etched deeply into the wood.

**C-A-S-T-I-E-L**

He traces a fingertip over the curve of the **C** and then the angles of the **A** , the zigs and zags of the **S**. The gesture—he can picture Dean hunched over the table, a penknife in hand, digging into the wood with the tip of the blade—touches him, somewhere deep. Somewhere decidedly human.

The Castiel of old has fallen away like molted feathers, leaving behind a wholly new creation. He feels almost like a child now, taking his first steps, walking from darkness into light. When he tips his head up, he feels welcoming warmth caress his face like the rays of a sun. 

“Cas? Is that you? Are you really back?”

He opens his eyes to find Sam and Dean staring at him, shock stitched into their very souls. Dean has a bag of fast food cradled in the crook of one arm. Sam is clinging onto Eileen's hand so tightly that his knuckles are mottled red and white.

Jack is gone, filling in the negative space between them, and yet he’s not _gone_. Castiel can still feel him in everything, in the air that fills his lungs and expands his chest. In the particles of dust that float on the air. 

So much has changed since he’s been gone.

Dean passes off the bag of food to Sam and rushes toward him. Dean’s arms close around him like a vise, squeezing and squeezing until Castiel feels like he might stop breathing. He squeezes Dean back and buries his face in his neck. 

When Dean finally steps back, he holds Castiel at arm’s length. His chin wobbles and his eyes glisten with tears. 

“You’re back.” His voice is barely more than a whisper, as if he can’t believe Castiel is really standing there before him, finally within reach. After all these years, finally his. “You’re really here.”

Dean slides a hand over Castiel’s cheek. He stares at him, eyes raking over his face, lingering on his mouth before flicking back up to meet his gaze. 

Castiel smiles and reaches up, clasping his hand over Dean’s. He’s unable to hold back a soft contented sigh. “Hello, Dean.”


End file.
